A DecorateYourHomeForChristmas Contest
by gundamseedluver
Summary: [Oneshot] Lacus finds this contest about decorating your homes the best for Christmas. The Cagalli &Athrun also join. Who would win and what does Fllay plan to do?


**Hello people of fanfiction! Well long time no hi to all! Since Christmas is coming closer and closer, I was thinking of making a Christmas special of a story. The following has nothing to do with the first two stories I wrote; apparently, Fllay is yet not dead and Yuki is not born. I am going to apologize to all Fllay fans since there are harsh moments in the story…DON'T BLAME ME! MS SAKURA MOON WANTED TRAGIC MOMENTS IN MY STORIES SO DON'T HURT ME!**

**Ahem. Well, anyways I hope you would like the story and I would highly appreciate to all that have reviewed my stories: Ms Sakura Moon, Cagalli Yula Attha Fangirl, Saito Batch, FreedomElf, azna-azure, Alone in a new place, and to all the readers! **

Disclaimer: I have nothing to do with GS or GSD…sniff…. A "Decorate-Your-Home-For-Christmas" Contest

* * *

**A "Decorate-Your-Home-For-Christmas" Contest**

It was a regular Sunday morning, Lacus was awake and went downstairs to start up the coffee machine. She gave her back a good stretch; she was married to her love, Kira Yamato. She couldn't imagine herself this happy in her whole life.

BEEP! Her coffee was ready.

"Good morning Lacus!" it was Kira; he had just woken up.

"Morning Kira!" and he received a kiss on his cheek.

"So watcha going to do today?" asked Lacus as she sipped her warm coffee.

"I'm going to Sai's apartment this afternoon. He was going to show me the new updates from Orb"

"I see, well I'm going to the store today to buy us some fruits"

"Why don't you tell Wendy to do that?"

"Remember? We gave her a day off today to take care of her mother"

"Oh yes. Be careful alright?"

"I will, don't worry"

* * *

Lacus had finished her grocery shopping and now she's lining up at the cashier. She eyes on some of the magazine racks and one of them catches her eye.

_Sign up for a Christmas decoration contest! Each participant must decorate his or her house as good as possible! Winners will receive 4 plane tickets to Hawaii and a $25 million shopping spree cheque coupon at your favourite mall! No purchase necessary. Deadline of contest: December 23._

"Miss? Hey Miss? It's your turn in line! Hello!"

"Oh, my bad. I was looking through this magazine"

"Would you like to purchase the magazine?"

"Yes please. Actually, I would like to have 2 please"

* * *

_RRRRRRRRIIIIIIINNNNNNNGGGGGG!_

Cagalli's phone rang and she flipped it open.

"Hello, Cagalli Attha speaking, may I know who this is?"

"Hiya Cagalli! This is Lacus! I have something important to tell you!"

"What is it! Is it my brother? Has he been bad to you? Does he have another woman? Has he turned gay!"

Lacus just stared at the wall with her mouth open.

"Was I right? Has he really turned gay? He doesn't plan to take my Athrun right?"

"CAGALLI! How could you think of your brother like that!"

"hehe, just joking. So anything up?"

"Actually yes. I found this article in a magazine and it was a Christmas decorate your house contest. I already bought you a copy, if you like, maybe we could enter the contest together."

"Sure thing Lacus! Athrun needs to be moving a bit too so maybe that could get him moving"

"Well alright, do you want me to drop off the copy or do you want to come by?"

"Maybe I'll come by. I do wanna drive the new car around"

"Okay, well see ya!"

* * *

That night, Athrun came home early so he decides to watch television and have popcorn along with it. He threw his keys on the table and took off his long coat. He entered the kitchen and popped himself some popcorn. At last the popcorn was ready and he sat on the sofa and switched the television on. Just about when the commercials started playing, Cagalli come down the stairs with the magazine in her hand.

"Well you're back early"

"Of course, it's winter break"

"hmmm… anyways, today I met up with Lacus"

"mhmm…"

Athrun's mind drifted towards the television.

"she showed me this article in this magazine," she flipped to the page of the article and showed it to him.

"It's a contest, you have to decorate your house and the judges would judge who's house is the best decorated. Can we join?"

Athrun was still watching the television.

"Athrun? Can you hear me?"

Still no response.

"ATHRUN!"

Athrun jumped up and he almost spilled the popcorn as he covered his ear from his wife's piercing scream.

"Ow…..what's wrong?"

"Were you listening to me at all?"

"Um.. yea… a little bit. You said you wanted to decorate the house right?"

As he was saying that, he was hoping he was praying he answered it correctly.

"aha… yea…I wanna decorate our house so we could enter a contest"

"Yea…"

"So I'm going to do the shopping tomorrow. Okay?"

"Yea…"

His mind drifted back to the television.

"You're coming with me tomorrow to the mall"

"Yea…"

His mind was still on the television and Athrun did say he was going to the mall with Cagalli so she went back upstairs to her room. Athrun studied the conversation he just had with Cagalli.

"_You're going shopping with me tomorrow"_

Athrun choked on his popcorn after he realized what he promised Cagalli.

"Aw man! cough self-note: always pay attention to conversations with your wife!"

* * *

"C'mon Athrun! Let's go to this store over here!"

It was hell for Athrun at the mall with his wife. He'd always be the one who pays for everything his wife liked and also in charge of carrying everything his wife buys. He was never allowed to sit on the benches, he was never able to gaze on his own stuff, especially books; he loved every type of book- manga, cooking, health, sports, games, jokes- anything you could think of. If you were to let him chose between death and going to the mall with Cagalli, he would gladly chose death! But sometimes when he has any spare time, he would sit in front of his computer and read from the internet.

"Hey this snowman looks so adorable! Let's buy it!"

Without further delay, she rushed to the cashier and pointed out the snowman she wanted.

"Thank you miss, that would be a total of $199.99 please"

Athrun's eyes almost popped out of their sockets._ That much for a piece of plastic clothe!……when can we go home!_

He sighed and handed his credit card to the cashier.

"Thank you sir!"

As they walked out of the shop, Athrun pulled Cagalli aside just in time before she entered another shop.

"Cagalli, I think we should go home now"

"But I-"

"Cagalli we have everything already! I don't even know if we have enough space of all of this! We go the lights, the snowman, the little train tracks, the carolers, the Three Kings, Baby Jesus with Mary and Joseph in a manger, the streamers, Santa Claus, and the happy little animals!"

"Aha! But we forgot the powdered snow! Ha! Missed one Zala!"

Athrun groaned as his hands were in pain. Although he was trained to be a highly skilled ZAFT pilot, he wasn't able to carry this much weight for 5 hours!

* * *

Kira agreed to Lacus about the contest and they were able to shop in the mall together without either of them hating it. They both carried evenly weighted items. Kira was able to gaze at his own favourite shops while Lacus gazes at hers. They carried their items to the car and walked back to the mall to shop for more. That way, their hands wont hurt one bit.

* * *

The 2 ladies filled in the contest forms carefully, making sure they have their addresses and phone numbers filled in properly. At last, they slipped in the forms in their envelopes and mailed them.

* * *

Finally the decoration process may begin! Athrun was on the roof nailing down the Christmas lights and Cagalli was on the lower grounds building the manger and blows up the snowman.

Kira was on the stepladder decorating the evergreen tree with beautiful lights while Lacus hangs the streamers on the main gates.

* * *

Soon, both houses were the best looking ones on their block! Many people visited the two houses while the lights were on. Everybody was proud of what they did except for one. Fllay Allster, the neighborhood witch. She was the spoiled little brat that gets whatever she wants because she was rich.

She walked by the Yamato's house and thought,

_Oh, my poor Kira is trapped inside with that horrid Lacus Clyne. Someday, I will rescue you from her, then we'll live happily ever after! The day you were taken away from me, I know your heart was broken to a million pieces, but first; I will need to destroy Lacus Clyne! Mwuhahaha!_

While her mind was busily thinking of an evil plan, she happily skips back home, thinking how she could contact groups of men to hurt her.

* * *

"Hey Kira! Since we finished decorating our house, why don't we go out for dinner tonight, to celebrate?"

"That would be wonderful idea! Would you like to go to La Casablanca?"

"Oh yes! I love that restaurant!"

They dressed warmly and headed out the door. Kira drove out of the driveway and headed off to the streets.

While they left the house unattended, Fllay was hiding behind the brick wall.

"Yes, you could come now. Yes. The house is unattended. There are no video cameras or officers so you guys wont get caught. Just arrive here as soon as possible!"

And she closes her phone.

_Kira, wait for me.

* * *

_

As the men left their vehicles, Fllay approached them and ordered them to ruin anything that looked good. So far the men listened to her since each of them were getting paid pretty much. Fllay was standing beside the streamer filled gate so her hair was practically touching the streamers. One of the men rushed to pull the streamers off. The man was getting quite crazy about it and soon, he doesn't even know what he's pulling! Without even looking, the man accidentally pulled Fllay's hair along with the streamers.

"OUCH! Look out of what you're pulling! Because of that, I'm only paying you half!"

The man said many apologize and returned to his job.

* * *

Soon the house was a disaster! I can't really explain to you exactly how it looked, but it was horrible!

When Kira and Lacus returned home, Lacus let out a scream. The house was completely ruined! Lacus sobbed to herself while Kira looked around. He soon notices the big pile of hair near the streamers.

_Hmmm…this hair colour, it looks so like Fllay's hair, reddish brown…_

He took a sniff of it.

_Yep, its Fllay alright, I can smell the hair products she uses. Surprisingly, she hadn't changed it for all these years…_

When Lacus fell asleep, Kira drove over to Fllay's house. He knows she would strike again if he doesn't stop her.

He rang the doorbell and it was Fllay who opened the door.

"Huh? Kira? It's been quite a long time since I saw you. Would you like to come in?"

Kira thought by himself a bit.

_Why would she want me to come in when it's so late? I'm not going to fall into her trap again. What's she trying to do? Trying to make me cheat on Lacus! NO WAY! _

"No thanks but I need to talk to you"

"What is it?"

"Did you come to our house earlier?"

"Umm…no…"

"Then why would I have your hair near our main gate?"

"How are you so sure it's my hair?"

"I know because…because…"

Kira doesn't want to bring back what happened before with him and Fllay. After doing so, he felt so guilty.

"Because I remember how your hair smelled"

"How could anyone remember how somebody else's hair smelled! Unless…"

"Now Fllay I don't think about me getting in bed with you! I came here to talk to you importantly! Why did you order men to destroy out house? Why are you trying to hurt Lacus' feelings?"

"Why do you even care about that pink haired girl so much? Why can't you care about me? WHY! So what if I did ruin your house? I don't really care one bit! But all I care about is you, my Kira"

Kira stared at her with disbelief and charged out of the driveway. He was planning to call the police and charge her for vandalism of their property. Fllay chased after Kira. She flung her arms around him and hugged him tight as a boa constrictor and its bait.

"Get off me you witch!"

"No! I'm never letting you go again! I need you Kira, I need you! I'll give you whatever that you want! How much money do you want? I'll give you anything as long as you stay with me! Kira, don't leave me again!"

"Ha! You think you can 'buy' love? You're more stupid than I thought!"

After that he threw her to the ground and he jumped in his car and drove back home. Fllay cried and sobbed on the snow-covered ground the whole night.

"Why? WHY ME!"

* * *

Cagalli and Athrun heard the news and decided to help them out since they had so many decorations left lying there in the garage. Together, all four of them worked out what seemed to be impossible but turned out to be possible. Who could've thought that friendship could do such a big difference!

* * *

It was Christmas Eve and like it said in the article, the judges would arrive at their homes for rating. Everything was narrowed down to the last two houses, the Zala's and the Yamato's houses were the most beautifully decorated.

"Omedeto to the Yamatos and the Zalas! Both houses were extremely well decorated and they would both receive half of the original prize pack, which now includes 2 plane tickets to Hawaii and a shopping spree cheque of $12.5 million dollars at your own favourite mall! Also, as told in out article, when we are tied between 2 families, each family would receive the 'special' prize!"

"Huh? Cagalli, you never mentioned anything about a special offer"

"I have no clue about it, it never said!"

"Um madam, we have mentioned about the special offer. I was in small print."

"What the heck!"

"Here, I'll show you,"

Printing which looked like size 1.5 had mentioned about it.

_If we were in any situation, which we are tied between 2 houses, we would give them a special offer of-_

_Winners are given 8 minutes in Entertainment shop and in 8 minutes, they are able to grab anything off the hook for FREE!_

Cagalli yelped in surprise of what was printed in small print.

* * *

The workers drove the four winners to the largest Entertainment shop in the whole city. Finally they arrived and were in the main doors. Timers were all set and prepared. Each one of them had a cart of their own.

"Winners are you ready? Get ready, get set, GO!"

When the horn was blown, all four of them scurried to their own wanted items…

**Merry Christmas to all and have a Happy New Year!

* * *

**

**I know, I know…the ending sucked…blah…anyways I hope you liked the story and special thanks to Cagalli Yula Attha Fangirl who gave me this wonderful idea! Please read and review and I hope everybody a very Merry (or happy if you prefer) Christmas and Happy New Year!**

**-Ja ne!**

**-gundamseedluver **


End file.
